thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
High and Mighty
High and Mighty is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Sodor Adventures. Plot Mighty Mac is a Double Fairlie locomotive. Double Fairlies have two halves. In this case, one half is called Mighty, the other Mac. Mighty tends to be the boastful one, while Mac is the kinder one and is usually trying to reason with Mighty. “Let's go this way!” said Mighty. “But that way isn't on our route!” cried Mac. “Who cares? Let's take it anyway!” Mighty said huffily. "That's the stupidest logic." snorted Mac. "You have the stupidest logic." scowled Mighty. Mighty Mac always argued among themselves constantly. Mighty always faced forwards, while Mac always faced backwards. This made Mac very cross. He sometimes tried to explain to Mighty, but it was always the same conversation. “I don't like everything slipping away from me.” he would say. “Get used to it.” said Mighty bitterly. One day, Mighty was boasting as usual. “Guess who's gonna sleep on the wrong side of the shed?” “Gee, I can't imagine who!” huffed Sir Handel sarcastically. “It's Mac!” laughed Mighty. Mac was furious, but tried to keep his cool. “Guess who's going to face forwards, today?” “You, right?” grumbled Rusty. “Correct! I'm in front! As usual!” Mac was even more cross. "Mighty, you're just becoming predictable at this point." said Peter Sam. "Nonsense! I am Mighty, the very mighty engine!" Soon, it was time to leave with their first train. “Come on, little one!” said Mighty, "We mustn't be late with you tagging along!" Mac was about to retort when Skarloey interrupted. "Mighty, you can't just think you yourself is all your own; Mac is a part of you too after all." "Well, that's confusing." snorted Sir Handel. "Quiet." Mighty just rolled his eyes and Mighty Mac puffed away with their passengers. Mighty was boasting all of the way to Lakeside. “I'm the better half!” he boasted, “Because I'm in the front!” “Right...” huffed Mac. "The front is the best, while the backside is... the backside." continued Mighty. At Lakeside, Duncan was shunting some trucks of cocoa to take to the Wharf. “Hello, Mighty! Why are you so late?” huffed Duncan. “Hey, Duncan! Sorry that I'm late. Mac told me there was a shortcut.” Mac frowned. “''You'' were the one that told me that there was a shortcut!” argued Mac. “Oh, that's Mac for you. Always lying...” said Mighty. Of course, Mac was correct. Mighty was the one who told him there was a shortcut, but Mighty didn't want to admit it. Duncan glared at Mac. “I see... well, he's the one that made ye late.” Mac was furious. “You've got to believe me, Duncan! It was Mighty!” Mighty scoffed. “Why do you think my name's Mighty? Because I'm an honest engine, and I would be better off if you weren't stuff to me like glue!” Duncan had to agree and puffed off with his train of cocoa. “I hope you learn that your ways are wrong, Mac!” said Duncan crossly, "Accusing your own half..." Mac sighed while Mighty grinned and Mighty Mac puffed off. That night, Mac was staring at the back of the shed, refusing to speak while Mighty got to enjoy the fresh, cool night air. “The night air is lovely, Mac! You're missing a lot!” Mac knew that that was the last straw. “I'll pay him back somehow!” he thought. The next morning, Mighty woke up. “Ah, the fresh air's nice today, isn't it Rusty?” “Well, I guess.” replied the little diesel. “Will you quit yakking? I'm trying to sleep!” muttered Sir Handel. “Actually, it is time to get to work now. It's 5:00!” explained Rheneas and puffed off to the Blue Mountain Quarry. The firelighter had just finished lighting Peter Sam's fire and went off to Mac. Mac's crew had just arrived to check everything. Mighty's fire lit up easily, but Mac's was a different story. “Why isn't the fire starting?” asked the driver. “I think the fire just needs a little motion to get going. Let's have Mighty tug Mac across the yard.” “No, that will take too long! Let's go on the turntable instead!” said Mac quickly; he had just found a way to pay Mighty out. “Alright.” agreed the firelighter, "Saving time is the best we can do." Mighty tried to protest, but it was no good. The driver released the brake, and Mighty Mac puffed onto the turntable. The turntable started to spin. Mac's fire started to flare up. Soon, Mac's fire was going, and the turntable was stopped. Just as Mac had hoped, Mighty was facing backwards, towards the coaches at Daisy Halt. “Wait! I'm facing backwards! This will never do!” cried Mighty. “There's no time!” said the driver, “You'll just have to face backwards for today." Mighty was furious, but Mac was already backing down onto the coaches. The coaches were surprised to see Mighty face them. "Look at this new face!" said the front coach. "I can't see who it is. Who is it this time?" asked the brake coach. "It's...Mighty! What a surprise!" chuckled the front coach. "Indeed." agreed the other coaches. Mighty was embarrassed, but said nothing. The guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag and Mighty grew red in the face as Mac hurried away. At Rheneas Station, Rheneas was waiting with some coaches. “Oh, I see Mighty's learned his lesson!” he laughed. Mac grinned, "Yes, finally. It's nice to be in the front for once." Mighty blushed just as Sir Handel past by. “Oh, ha ha! Mighty, you look just like a brakevan!” and he puffed past, feeling pleased with his joke. Mac smiled; he had finally gotten his revenge, and after that, Mighty tried his best not to tease Mac. Characters *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Mighty Mac *Freddie (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Transfer Yards * Lakeside * Daisy Halt * Rheneas * The Wharf (mentioned) Category:Sodor Adventures